Tsubasa No Kokoro
by FirstClassAngel
Summary: What happens when years after the worlds are at peace that the darkness presents it's self again? Sora is captured and it's up to Riku and their children to defeat the darkness once more and save Sora's heart from being lost for good...
1. So it begins

Tsubasa No Kokoro (Wings Of Heart)

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the original characters....T.T (I wish I did) I earn no money for this tale.

Summary: What happens when years after the worlds are at peace that the darkness presents it's self again? Sora is captured and it's up to Riku and their children to defeat the darkness once more and save Sora's heart from being lost for good...

SoilderAngelZack: Cookies for the first person to review my story!!!!*Puts on an apron and pulls out the mixer*

----------------------------------------IAMALINE------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young teenage girl sat on the island in the distance as an incoming ocean breeze rustled the silver locks that hung past her shoulders. The leaves of the Paopu tree rustled quietly as she turned from her position sitting on the trunk to watch one of the golden stars sway and dislodge from the tree to make a 'Ker-plunk!' in the saltwater. "Ayaaa.." Came her soft sigh.

The soft rustling of sand behind her made her glance over her shoulder. A young teenage boy with brownish-scarlet hair and sky blue eyes stood there with a smile of mild amusement on his face. "You know if you keep sighing and frowning like that your face is gonna freeze like that."

"Oh really? And how do you know that Katsu?" The silver haired girl replied. The younger teenage boy placed a hand on the Paopu trunk and hoisted himself up to sit next to her.

"My dad says it to yours all the time Sayuri." He smiled and closed his eyes cocking his head in a ridiculous manner and producing a lopsided grin. Sayuri turned her attention to the horizon but allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. "C'mon Sayuri, don't make me resort to something."

"I don't have any Iidea what your implying and I don't want to know either." She said trying to sound serious.

"Too late, you had your chance...I'm resorting!" The young teenage boy hopped off the trunk and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Katsu, I'm warning you! Put me down right now! KATSU!!! I swear to god if you don't put me down right now-"

"-If you insist." The silver haired teen's aquamarine eyes suddenly widened as he stopped and he tossed her off the edge of the island and into the water below with a smirk. A few moments passed and she surfaced, spewing a bit of ocean water from her mouth before giving a half-hearted glare toward him.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She said irritatedly. "I still had my clothes on!" The younger teen just substituted for clutching his sides and laughing uncontrollably. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and waded to shore shaking the saltwater from her now-soaked hair. She would definitely get him back for that one.

The silver haired girl pulled herself up onto the bridge that connected the small island to Destiny island and began her approach toward the laughing brunette. On her way there she scooped up her homemade wooden sword up and lifted it to her shoulder. Sayuri smirked as she stopped and Katsu continued to laugh. When she swung the wooden sword for his head she was surprised when the younger brunette blocked it with precision.

"Was totally waiting for that Sayu, try again." Katsu murmered smiking even wider and chuckling a bit. She dropped his block and swung connecting again, forcing him to jump back as she spun around and lashed out for his middle. "Oh, so close! Try harder!"

Sayuri narrowed her eyes dangerously and forced him to retreat as she continued slashing at him. when she lunged for him to catch him off guard he simply side-stepped it. The silver haired teen was quick to avoid his swing by flipping back onto her hands and springing forward, knocking Katsu onto his back in the sand with the force of the kick. When she slashed downwards at him he quickly did a backwards somersault and rolled underneath the trunk of the leaning Paopu tree. As she leaped with accuracy onto the top he scooted out from underneath it and stood.

"Someone's getting serious about a harmless little swim." He murmered as he blocked her again and stared her down sword to sword. Sayuri continued to come at him relentlessly as he continued to block and back and step back.

"If it's so harmless Katsu-" She smirked as he stumbled over an exposed root and teetered on the edge of the island, "Then why not take one yourself?" She used the tip of her wooden sword to nudge him backward and he fell into the water below. She waited for him to surface before sticking her tongue out, but as she turned to walk away she bumped into something solid and looked up. There stood Sora with a slight smile turning up the edges of his mouth.

"Mind if I join in?" He said shifting the keyblade onto his shoulder. Katsu's barking laugh was heard behind her.

"Way to go Sayuri, you got my dad's attention." The young silver haired girl threw a glare over her shoulder at him and brushed past the elder Keyblade master.

"No, thanks fot the offer anyway Sora. Maybe some other time." She said softly heading over the bridge to shore.

"Wha'd you do now Katsu?"

"I automatically HAD to have done something just because she's ticked?" Th smaller brunette said climbing the ladder to the back of the small island.

"No, you HAD to have done something cause she's in normal clothes and soaked down to the bone, now fess up." Katsu grinned.

Sayuri strode up the beach to the secret cave. As she ducked inside and made her way into the large cavern she smiled, she liked it in here because no on e would bother her and it was peacefully quiet. That's when she saw it.

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow like figure move, but when she ran over there was nothing out of the ordinary. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me......Whatever." She leaned down toward one of the large rocks and set her back against it. Reaching into a crevice in the nearby wall she pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil. About half an hour had passed when she felt someones presence. Looking over her shoulder she met a pair of matching ocean colored eyes staring down at her over the rock he was leaning on at her.

"Your good." He murmered looking down at the island sunset she was finishing. The younger silver haired teen smiled slightly.

"Thanks dad, how'd you know I was here?" Riku moved out from behind the rock to sit beside her on the ground.

"I talked to Sora, he said you had gone for an 'unexpected swim' as he had called it. Katsu said you seemed mad so I figured you'd come here to simmer down." He placed an arm around her shoulders and she set aside her pad and pencil to lean her head on his shoulder soothingly.

"You know me too well." Sayuri said with a slowly growing smile. "I didn't walk away without getting him back though. Sora must have seen me sparring with him because after I sent Katsu over the edge I ran into him...literally." Riku chuckled and ruffled her hair, earning a groan of protest as she stood to fix it.

"Come on let's go back to the beach and try some fishing or something." He said standing and moving toward the tunnel. Sayuri nodded and went to put her pad away when she saw the shadow near the door at the end of the cavern move again. "What's the matter Sayuri?" the young silver haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing dad, just a little tired is all." She quickly stuffed the pad and pencil in the crevice and ran to catch up to him, only to find that the light on the horizon was already fading.

"Oh. I guess it was later than we both thought." Her father murmured. "Eh, that's all right. Let's go home, your aunt's probably got dinner ready by now and wondering where we are." Sayuri nodded happily and followed him home.

To be continued.......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon! Please feel free to point out any grammer mistakes and what not, thanks again!


	2. A day on the island

Tsubasa No Kokoro

Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the original characters....T.T (I wish I did) I earn no money for this tale.

SoilderAngelZack: I wanna thank Aiamcupid for being my first viewer! *tosses her a HUGE chocolate chip cookie* and I hope this next chapter convinces those that are reading to leave a little review for me.

------------------------------------THELINERETURNS!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the silver haired teen woke to the sounds of seagulls cawing just outside her window. When she stretched and yawned she heard a satisfying crack from her back. Rising and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way to the window in her room tha overlooked the beach.

"Good morning!" Sayuiri looked down to notice a young girl around 13 with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. a small chain of colorful beads hung down on the left side of her bangs ending in a white feather.

"Oh. Good morning Mikomi!" Her mouth formed it's first smile of the morning. "What's up?"

"I-I was looking for someone to play ball with me, W-Would you mind?" The younger girl said nervously pulling at the hem of her shorts.

The older teen's eyes drifted up to the right playfully as she leaned on the windowsill. "Hmm? I don't know-" She smiled at the heavy sigh that escaped the youngger teen's lips. "-Of couse Mikomi you know I'd love to." She said straightining up. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you on the north beach."

"Allright!" Sayuri smiled as Mikomi scurried off and turned to her closet. Her normal attire was still wet from yesterday's "unexpected swim", so she descided to pick out a white zip up midriff tanktop and a red and blue trimmed black vest to throw over it. She also picked out a pair of relaxed jeans simmalar to her father's. she realized with a laugh as they kept falling off her hips that they _were_ her father's. No matter, her and her father were practicly the same size and constantly mixed up and wore each other's jeans. The silver haired teen simply pulled a belt out of her dresser drawer and put it through the loops. She threw her white kicks on before buckling it. Satisfied by the image her outfit presented in the mirror she smiled and went into the hallway sliding down the bannester before striding into the kitchen.

"Morning Sayuri, your up early." Her father said softly from behind the morning paper. The ocean eyed teen strode over and placed a kiss on his cheek, grabbing a peice of toast and continuing through the kitchen.

"Mmph-mmmphing, mmrd." Came her incoherant response.

"Come again? Swallow and remember to take human bites Sayu." The young silver haired girl blushed and swallowed to speak.

"Sorry dad, I said 'good morning, dad'. I'm gonna head out early this morning, Mikomi asked me to play ball with her." Riku set the paper down and glanced over at her.

"When did you see Mikomi?" He murmered as she turned back to look at him.

"The gulls woke me up this morning, I got up to shut it and go back to sleep, I guess she was passing by. I told her I'd meet her on the north beach." Sayuri stared directly at him, knowing very well that he was scrutinizing her eyes. Seeming to accept the answer he raised the paper again and gave a dissmissive grunt.

"Very well, just don't go to far." He murmered as he returned to reading. The silver haired teen sighed and rolled her eyes before she walked out the front door. She never quite understood why her father stared her in the eyes like that*, it was only intimidating the first six times.....Not that she lied to her father. Okay she wasn't a saint either but she sometimes didn't tell the whole truth either. At those times he father would automatically know somehow and ask a specific question, unable to lie Sayuri usually ended up ratting herself out and getting an hour long lecture on telling the whole story from him. Her father was even a mystery to her on occasion.

"As she arrived on the north beach she saw Mikomi being teased by an older boy with bright orange spiked-up hair and light blue eyes. He held the blitzball high above her head and was making her jump for it. "Vidina!" Sayuri snapped crossing the sand. She easily towered over the 14 year old and he backed away at the glare in her eyes. When she held her hand out for the ball he wearily eyed her and placed the ball in her hand. "I believe you have somthing to say to Mikomi, Vidina."

"Who says, mon?" He snapped defiantly.

"I do." Sayuri said placing the ball in the young dirty blonde girl's hands.

"And just how are you gonna make me Sayuri?" He sneered. The older teen's aquamarine eyes narrowed at him and her voice fell dangerously low.

"If you don't I will give you a beach wedgie so bad you'll be shaking sand outta your shorts for weeks." The younger boy seemed to calculate his options before averting his eyes from her's and kicking at the sand as he muttered somthing. "I'm sorry, you'll have to speak a little louder I don't think she heard you." The silver haired teen practically growled. The orange haired boy looked up at the younger emerald eyed girl.

"Sorry Mikomi." With that the younger girl nodded and he huffed storming off. Sayuri stood watching him untill he dissapeared into the old clubhouse. The feeling of slender arms wrapping around her from behind brought her back from her thoughts and she looked down to notice Mikomi's emerald eyes staring up at her.

"Thank you Sayuri, for helping me out." Sayuri turned in her arms and looked down at the younger teen.

"How long has he been picking on you Miki?" The emerald eyed girl blinked and became slightly flustered.

"Just now, he's never bothered me before." Her gaze wavered to the sand and then back to the taller teen's ocean colored eyes.

"Okay," she pulled the younger girl's arms from around her waist and held Mikomi's left hand in her right. "Now tell me the truth." Mikomi shifted nervously and pulled her hand back to rub the back of her neck with it.

"Nothing gets past you anymore does it? I'm sorry I lied Sayuri but I didn't want you getting worried about me." The silver haired teen shifted back slightly placing a her right hand in th pocket of her jeans.

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"He's only bothered me a few times in the last few days, it's no big deal really. Other than that he's left me alone." The younger dirty blonde teen said softly.

"Please promise me you'll come tell me the next time he does it Mikomi, picking on people isn't right." She nodded quickly with a smile and Sayuri gave a slight chuckle. "Allright then, let's play some ball."

Mikomi tossed the Blitz ball into the air and kicked it up so that she could catch it and balance it on the top of her head before tilting it back so that it rolled down her spine and she kicked it from behind her to Sayuri. The older teen stopped it with her chest and it dropped to her feet. She continued to keep it up by shifting it from foot to foot, then kicking it up and behind her, where she kicked it foward and caught it on the bridge of her nose like a seal. When Mikomi laughed the silver haired teen smiled and tilted her head foward so that the ball dropped to her feet again. She then passed it back to the smaller dirty blonde girl.

They kept at it for what seemed like hours until the younger emerald eyed teen tried to pass the ball a little too forcefully and it went over Sayuri's head."Ooh! My bad Sayu!" She cried out. The older teensimply smiled and went to retrieve the Blitz ball when she spotted Mikomi's father already picking it up.

"Oh. Hey Tidus! Good morning."

"And a good morning to you too Sayuri, although I hate to have to interrupt your game Mikomi's needed at home." he said with a slight grin.

"Yes daddy." The younger teen sighed.

"It's okay Mikomi, come and get me later and we'll continue our game where we left off." The dirty blonde girl's eyes brightened and she nodded excitedly. Sayuri smiled warmly.

"Now you stay out of trouble Sayuri." Tidus said playfully.

"Of course Sir. See you soon Mikomi." The elder silver haired teen said setting her sights on the water only a few feet from where she stood.

"See you soon." The two left and Sayuri bit her lip indecisively, it looked so invitingand refreshing that she eventually gave in. Giving a careful glance around she removed her jeans and tops to reveal a yellow bikini top and a pair of blue swim shorts. Making sure to fold her clothes and hide them from pranksters underneath the wooden dock, she waded out into the cool surf and dove in. She was swimming around the deep part underneath the upper island deck when suddenly she was suddenly withdrawn from the water by a large net. when she was hoisted up near the rail the young brunette on the otherside of the rope nearly dropped her all the way back down into the water. He would have if Kairi haden't of grabbed her ankle and pulled her back up. The silver haired teen flopped onto the safety of the wooden deck boards and sat up flustered, half out of embarrassment and half out of fear of falling.

"And here I thought I had the catch of the day. You looked like a shark from up here." The desheveled older teen's glare persuaded him into apologizing and helping her unravel from the net carefully. "You okay Sayuri?"

"Yeah, the only thing I hurt is my pride." She murmered quietly underbreath.

"Aww that happens all the time, you should be used to it by now." Sayuri grabbed a nearby fish and threw it at him, it hit him in the face and he caught itas it flopped in his hands. Kairi giggled, thinking about how the kids were so much like their fathers as Katsu tossed the fish gently into the bucket at his left and wiped the slime off his face. "I was only joking, there was no reason to throw a fish at me." He said holding his hand out to help her up. The older teen simply got up on her own and scowled at him.

"That's nice, now can I go back to swimming or do I need to worry about you doing somthing else to me before nightfall?" He shook his head quickly and she walked off.

"Yeah, I could swear she's still mad at me mom." Katsu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should try talking to her honey, and _maybe _try a little apologizing while your at it? I'm sure you'd want one." Kairi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't care if-" Kairi shook her head.

"I've got this, you go make amends." She said shooing him down the stepps. He reached the beach shortly and spotted the older teenage girl back on the small island. Sayuri was climbing the back ladder and laying down on the paopu trunk to sun herself. He pulled off the white T-shirt that he was wearing so that he stood in just a pair of black and red swimming trunks before running and diving in himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Eyes can't lie....(KH2 riku's bandanna moment.)


	3. What it's all about

Tsubasa No Kokoro

Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the original characters OR the non-titled game referenced in this chapter...Those that have played it will know it and those that haven't should give it a try, (message me for the title)....T.T ( though I wish I did) I earn no money for this tale.

SoilderAngelZack: Okay this is a longer chapter and hopefully those of you that are reading this will be pleased. I'm sorry for the long wait that most of you thought I may have died or something but my computer crashed, school started and I've been busy. Also I wanna add that Sayuri and Katsu are ONLY COUSINS, they just get along like best friends......I already have matches planned for both of them...^///^

By the way to settle any confusion with the names thier pronounced Sayuri (Sai-your-ree) and Katsu (cot-sue)....

------------------------------------THELINERETURNS!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the small island Sayuri was enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin. For some reason ever since she was about 10 she didn't burn or get any darker than she already was. It was like laying underneath a warm, soft blanket on a cold night. The silver haired teen smiled at the memories it brought on of her mother Hikari guiding her along the sand when she was younger. Abruptly a shadow blocked out her warmth and she scowled as the images in her head disappeared. Sighing and muttering something about clouds she opened one eye. Seeing Katsu standing over her she immediately re-closed it and scoffed.

"Your working on strike three I presume?" She muttered bitterly.

"Cool it Sayu, I came here to apologise." The brunette said quietly.

"Because your mom sent you, I'm not blind idiot." She snapped back. Sayuri sat up off the Paopu trunk and began to walk back tward the main island but Katsu quickly stepped in her path. She side stepped him but he once again blocked her crossing his arms.

"She said come out here and talk to you MAYBE apologise, so the fact that I actually came out here to do so must count for something, right? I had to WANT to do it. Just hear me out Sayu." The young teenage boy pleaded. The silver haired girl placed her palm to her forehead and gave a deep sigh.

"You have two minutes from the time my setence ends."

"Okay Sayuri, I know you wanted to be left alone yesterday but I hate seeing anything but a smile on your face. So I tried to cheer you up but I forgot you hate swimming in regular clothes until you were already mid-splash. I felt REALLY bad afterwards but the look on your face was hard not to laugh at. Then you put up such a good fight and you were smiling. That's the side of you I love to see, your like my big sis more than anything and I hate it when your off brooding alone. I know the pride comment was out of line and I want to say I'm really sorry Sayuri, I hope you'll forgive me....." Katsu finished his sentence with huge puppy eyes. Sayuri stared at him a moment and blinked impassively.

"As I said, you an idiot." His eyes widened, but before he could speak she smiled. "I was only expecting a simple 'I'm sorry Sayuri, no hard feelings!' But I like yours alot better." She rolled her eyes and held her arms out. "Come here you big oaf."

The taller brunette practicly tackled her and she barely managed to stay on her feet as she stumbled back. "Thank you Sayu! you won't regret it I promise!" Sayuri pulled back to lock her ocean-colored eyes on his sky-colored ones.

"Friends forgive friends, no matter what happens. Remember that Katsu, I won't be repeating it." The older teen let go of the younger and as she went to turn away from him he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning around and laughing. by the time he had finished the brunette and the silver haired teen fell to the sand laughing till their sides hurt. suddenly Sayuri's aquamarine eyes shot open and rolled over onto her stomach. "Hey Katsu."

"Yeah?" He murmered shielding his eyes from the sun.

"If you had to choose from someone here on the island........who would you share a Paopu fruit with?" She asked nervously. Katsu sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, um.......who would you share one with?" He said curiously.

"I-I think I'd share one with my dad." Katsu propped himself up on his elbow to gaze at her with a bizarre expression. The older teen noticed and blushed. "It's not like that you pervert! A Paopu fruit is supposed to enter-twine the two people's destinies that share it, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have by my side than him....

"Oh." He replied softly. "Okay then, I'd share one with you Sayuri." Her attention darted to him and she blushed even more with a slight grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your my best friend nd nobody knows me better than you do. Your the 'Pao' to my 'pu',"

"The 'sky' to my 'blue'," Sayuri countered.

"The 'salt' in my 'sea'," Katsu shot back.

"The 'coconuts' in my 'tree'," She replied.

"And best friend on the island of destiny..." Both finished in unison. The two were set into another bout of laughter by the rhyme they had come up with when they were 5. The two lay on their backs chatting and tracing patterns in the clouds until a soft snoring was heard in the air around them.

"Ehem." The older silver haired man cleared his throat and stooped down between the sleeping teens. When no response occured, he narowed his eyes and placed two fingers beneath his tounge letting out an ear splitting whistle.

"AGHHHH!" Both teens jolted awake in disorientation and sat up quickly konking heads. "Owwww..." They muttered in together. Riku let out a soft chuckle and leaned back on the Paopu trunk.

"What gives uncle Riku?!" Katsu murmered rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, can't you wake someone up like a normal person?" Sayuri said with a hand on her's.

"Aren't you two a bit old to be taking mid-day naps? I came out here because Sora was looking for katsu to go home for lunch. I told him you'd probably be out here hanging out with sayuri, and I was right. I didn't expect to find you two napping though. C'mon, lunch is ready back home, your father came in the door and your aunt Amaya insisted that you all stay and eat with us." The elder silver haired man said as the two teens rose and stretched.

"Cool, sounds like a plan." The young brunette said as Riku began walking back toward the mainland. "Hey Sayuri!" The older teen turned to catch a Paopu fruit from the blue-eyed teen.

"What's this for?" She asked waiting for him to reach her side.

"I wanted to share one with my favorite person, didn't I?" Sayuri saw the teasing in his eyes and tossed it over her shoulder with a coy smirk. "Ouch, I'm heartbroken over here."

"That's not the only thing that's broken Katsu," she teased. "Now let's catch up with my dad." She finished with a slight chuckle. The younger brunette nodded.

"Race ya!"

"Your on!" With that both teens took off.

-About an hour later....-

"Ha! Take that! Your sooo loosing!" Sayuri cried out as she stood controller in hand, on her bed. Katsu crouched on the floor controller in hand, tongue protruding over his upper lip in concentration as his fighter got a hard kick to the jaw by her ninja.

"Your so gonna get it for that! Ha! Payback!" His fighter round-house kicked her ninja to the ground. "I'm so gonna kick your ninja-" with a series of attacks she K-O'd his fighter.

"BRUTALITY!" both sayuri and the T.V. shouted in an epic voice. Katsu simply dropped his controller to the floor and turned to the silver haired teen.

"I'll show you brutality!" He yelled tackling her off the bed and onto the floor with a smirk. she grabbed a pillow and beat him off with a laugh, getting up and running out of the room. The young brunette kicked up to his feet, grabbed a pillow and gave chase down the stairs. As they rounded the bottom of the stairs both froze momentarily as Kairi threw her hands up and stepped to the side. The two continued their rough-housing past the dads and into the kitchen.

"Hey if your gonna kill each other, take it somewhere you won't break somthing." Riku muttered calmly as Sora stared wide-eyed toward the kitchen. The two teens suddenly burst through the doorway and Katsu landed on his back infront of the coffe table. Sayuri looked to Sora and then to Riku with pride.

"Ahem." Riku cleared his throat and nudged the older brunette, whispering in his ear.

"Oh." sora said in response. "Er......" He cleared his throat. "FINISH HIM!!!" Katsu's eyes widened and he turned his head toward his father.

"DAD YOU TRAI-" He was cut off by an abrupt pillow to the face as Riku and Sora began to laugh. "All right! All right! I give!" He shouted shielding himself from the pillow attacks. The older silver haired teen helped him to his feet as Kairi and a woman with long black hair and clear water-blue eyes entered the room.

"What in the world is going on here?" The room stilled at her voice and both teens froze mid-bicker.

"They're teens Amaya, they were rough-housing. No harm intended." Riku said as the teens nodded like they got their hands caught in the cookie jar. Sora gave a brief smile toward the black haired woman. As she waved back Kairi smiled and gave a brief nod toward Sora.

"Well Kairi and I thought the house was comming down. Weren't you two upstairs playing video-games?" Amaya said going over and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Instinctively the young girl jerked away from the touch and looked to Katsu nodding and both headed back upstairs.

Noticing the tension in the air, Riku swallowed the dryness in his throat. "She hasn't been the same since her mother vanished, Sayuri refuses to think Hikari's abandoned her. I'm worried that she's still waiting for her to come home." He said putting his forehead into the palm of his left hand.

"Riku there's no way you could have known. Your doing a great job of taking care of her I promise. My sister was foolish to leave it all behind." Amaya said moving to put a hand on his shoulder, Sora set a hand on his older friend's knee.

"So your having a hard time giving her what you think she needs. She trusts you, listens and dosen't do anything that would destroy or taint your trust in her.....Yeah, I'd say your doing a _**really **_horrible job Riku." He removed his hand and sat back at the glare he received from the raven haired woman over her brother-in-law's shoulder. "You just need to show her now more than ever that _**your**_ still here for her."

Kairi gave him a look of understanding and a nod of approval. "Sora, I'm just afraid that she'll eventually dissapear too."

"She won't and you know it Riku, Sayuri wouldn't dream of hurting you like that. She knows what she means toy you and your the same thing for her.....She would never leave you like that." Kairi looked to sora and sighed."Now Sora and I have to go run some errands, be sure to send Katsu home when he gets on your nerves." With that she hugged him tightly, allowing sora to do the same before waving to Amaya and heading out the door.

"Amaya what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about raising a teenage girl....What am I supposed to say when she starts talking about boys?!" The expression to cross his face took all of her restraint not to laugh.

"You'll figure it out when the time comes, remember you were a teenager at one time too..." She said softly placing her hand over his.

"That's what I'm afraid of Amaya, my childhood was very hard....

-Upstairs-

"Sayuri are you allright?" Katsu whispered from next to her on the bed, they had said nothing since retreating from the confines of the living room and it was making him weary.

"Hmn? Yeah I'm fine." she said from her position with her eyes closed on her back.

"Still waiting for her?" Sayuri's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to face him. Her soft, aquamarine eyes shone with undeniable confusion and hints of masked fear. A long silence commenced until she realized what he saw and sat up and walked over to sit at the window seat.

"She's coming back....I know it. She said she would never abandon me". The silver haired teen looked out the window towards the beach. She never heard the younger teen approach until he laid his arms around her shoulders. "She promised, that means she's coming back right?" Katsu sat on the window bench next to her and pulled her to lean against his chest.

"I don't know Sayuri, I can't say anything's definate. The only thing I can tell you is you need to _stop _focusing on who's _might_come back and _start_ focusing on who's _still_ here." He said softly rubbing her back.

"I just-I miss her so much, I want her to come back so bad....She promised." Was her barely audible reply.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you Sayuri, but sometimes people break promises. they just don't realize how much it hurts the other person when they do...."

Sayuri looked up towards the moon willing the un-shed pools of tears in her eyes not to fall. "So you don't think she's coming back either, do you?" she whispered, her voice breaking with the question. katsu immediately tightened his grip on her around her shoulders.

"Like I said, I can't say anything for sure........Please Sayu don't push everyone away....."

"What? I'd never push any of you away, especially you Katsu......I just need to wait a little longer, I can't help feeling like she's still out there. like i could reach out and grab her. She emphasised her point by reaching out as if to grab a star, only to fall light years short of grasping anything but air and letting her hand fall limply to her side.

"All right, just promise me you won't wait too long." He said lightly leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I can't promise anything Katsu, but I'll try." the two teens sat there looking out the window at the stars for what seemed like forever. It was only around 10:30 when the older silver haired man came in the room to find them both sleeping soundly, practically on top of each other. He quietly draped a blanket over the two and quietly retreated to the doorway flashing a soft smile over his shoulder at the sleeping duo as he headed out......

* * *

Author's Note: Okay that's it for chapter three..... I hope you liked it. *falls asleep on the keyboard*

Sayuri: *covers her with a blanket* She's had a long day....well till next time guys, leave a review please? it may make her update faster if she knows your reading!


	4. A taste of what's to come

Tsubasa No Kokoro

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the original characters Or any Square Enix Final Fantasy Characters that may be mentioned form here on.......T.T

SoilderAngelZack: First off I edited the last chapter to start this one off more evenly so if you haven't gone back please do so now. In this chapter.....Alot of crud is going down......For all of you that have actually played Kigdome Hearts and were paying attention you hopefully remember what happened on the third day.....If not I may just be a huge KH nerd..^-^

Another LOOOOONG chapter.....Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------THELINEISDANCING!--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri scrunched her nose as somthing tickled it gently in her sleep, once more and she turned her head attempting to rool over and escape the offending object. When she did roll over she felt the absence of support beneath her and opened her eyes. "AHHHH~!" She cried out as soon as she realized she was falling. Katsu, having jolted awake at her sudden flailing, grabbed her in a desperate attempt to prevent her from falling only to be pulled to the floor as well with a loud 'THUD!'

"Mrph-mrphring-Mrphruri" Katsu mumbled face-first into the carpeted floor of her room.

"Good morning to you too Katsu," She squeeked out. "Thanks for trying to catch me but anyways can you get off me? Your _kinda _heavy."

Katsu pushed up and got to his feet, rotating his sore shoulder and then offering to help her up. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked as she crossed the floor to her dresser.

"Like a rock, you?"

"It was kind of hard for me to sleep with a certain someone sawing logs in my ear." Sayuri froze and blushed profusely mid-step.

"I'm sorry Katsu, I don't usually sno-"

"Relax Sayu, I was kidding. I slept like a baby." The young bruntette said chuckling softly.

"Really katsu? Already this morning? I swear only you...." She said grabbing her brush and turning to the mirror.

When she suddenly began laughing the young brunette raised an eyebrow and walked over. As he looked over her shoulder he began to chuckle softly as well. Looking into the reflection in the mirror, Sayuri's usually smooth, flat layers were sticking up where her head had been resting on Katsu's chest, and Katsu's normally gravity defying spikes were flattened down where his head was against the window frame. both shared a good laugh and fixed their hair before heading downstairs.

The two teens entered the livingroom playfully nudging each other only to stop as the older teenage girl tapped the younger boy on the shoulder. Riku was sleeping on the couchas if he had gotten up and ready to go somewhere only to crash tiredly on the couch. Jokingly sayuri drug her feet over to the couch, climbed gently ontop of her father, snuggled in and yawned. " Daaaad, come on you gotta get uuuup..."

The older silver haired man stirred with a deep intake of air and ruffled her hair. "good morning you two, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Good." Both replied just as sleepily. Sayuri got off of him laughing soflty as he sat up. His wispy bangs fell across his ocean colored eyes, giving him a 'Cousin It' look. The two teens coulden't contain thier laughter and he stood up giving them a suspicious look. The younger silver haired teen brushed his bangs out of his eyes and fixed the rest of it as well giving him a thumbs up when she finished.

"Do you guys mind making breakfast this morning?" He said giving the two teens a pleading glance.

"No problem uncle Riku."

"Yeah dad, what would you like?"

Riku pondered a moment before smiling and looking back to them. "Why not make whatever you want?" Both teens grinned deviously and he caught it quick. "Just DON'T make a mess or your aunt will have my head." Sayuri and Katsu both nodded before grinning at each other and entering the kitchen.

"Waffles?" Sayuri asked.

"What about pancakes?" Katsu said getting a bowl.

"Maybe french toast?" she said looking over her shoulder. Both teen's eyes met over the ingredients on the counter.

"Whacky-Stacks." both said in unison. suddenly the teens got to work cracking eggs, mixing batters and adding sweets and spices. During thier work they bustled around the kitchen seemingly in harmony. never getting in the way of what the other was doing, only stopping to goof off occasionally as they moved to the stove to cook thier concoctions. When they had finished the two were covered in splotches of flour and there was an enormous stack of french toast, blueberry waffles and chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the wooden table. Sayuri had her head down on the table tiredly, while Katsu slouched back in the chair and hung his head on his shoulder.

The taller raven haired woman took a step into the kitchen and smiled. "What's cooking guys?" She said softly. Katsu's eyes opened and he smiled slightly, but Sayuri's head jerked up off the table and then she leaned back onto the chair to sit straight up.

"Morning aunt Amaya." Both said quietly.

"We're made Whacky-Stacks, you want some?" Katsu said standing up and offering her the seat.

"Thank you Katsu, but I already ate earlier. They do look delicious though." She moved to cross the kitchen and get a mug of coffee. "Sayuri?"

"Hmn?" she said looking up.

"Could you be a dear and go get the mail from the post office this morning? We recieved a call from them saying there's a package there for your father." She said smiling and turning toward them and smiling. Jus the sight of her standing there and smiling where _**she**_ used to stand drove the young teenage girl from the room.

"Yes ma'am." She muttered leaving the stack untouched. As she passed riku in the hallway to the door he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, where you headed off too?"

"Aunt Amaya wants me to go to the post office and pick up the mail." With that she pulled her arm away and left the house.

On the way to the Destiny Island Post Office she heard quick footsteps behind her and ducked instinctively to avoid a flying tackle from Katsu. "Nice try, next time lighten your footwork....your certainly no ninja."

"Aww man and I thought I had you for sure this time." Sayuri let out a light scoff as she helped him to his feet.

"Not if you sound like an elephant in tapshoes you won't." This caused the younger brunette to chuckle.

"I guess not. You weren't planning on leaving me back there were you?" He said falling into step beside her.

"What? Your not afraid of my family are you?" She said wryly.

"Not as afraid as you seem to be of your aunt. Come on Sayu, she's doing all she can for you." The older silver haired teen froze and seemed to brush the jab off. "You seem to freeze up anytime she comes in the room, And if she gets so bold as to touch you forget it, you can't bolt from the room quick enough." That was it. The older girl turned on her heel to glare at him.

"Just drop it Katsu, it's none of your concern so mind your own buiseness. I have my reasons and i don't have to explain myself to you." Katsu's eyes widened considerably at her change in tone towards him.

"Okay." He said quickly growing quiet. She looked down and her eyes softened along with her expression as she let out a small sigh.

"Come on, I wonder if our buddy is working today." She said softly catching her outburst. At her gentler tone of voice katsu gave a small smile and continued to follow her.

"Me too, hey it's monday let's see if he got called in." they walked down the road side by side, cracking jokes and laughing untill they reached the inner town. They were just about to turn onto the street where the post office was when a red haired blur jumped onto Sayuri's back and she stumbled foward, spinning around with the momentum.

"Hey Sayuri!" The girl said excitedly. Katsu looked over and smiled at the purple eyed girl, laughing momentairily at the silver haired teen's dissorientation.

"Hey Sakura, where you headed?" The young brunette said as he fell back into his normal stride. Sayuri got a better grip on the smaller girl and continued to keep pace with Katsu easily.

"The post office, same as you silly! My dad wanted to see if we got any mail today." Sakura responded cheerfully. "You can put me down now Sayuri, it's no fun when you don't yell at me for doing it." The younger redhead said with a slight sigh.

"Keep up that attitude and your really going to get in trouble one of these days." Sakura giggled and hugged the silver haired teen around the neck.

"That's okay, cuz I know you'll be there to save me!" Sayuri rolled her eyes sarcasticly as she set the younger girl down, and no sooner did she than the redhead made a beeline for Katsu and wrapped her arms around him in a vice grip-like hug.

"Aghhh! oh my gosh not the dreaded 'hug of death', anything but that!" He fiened choking to his demise as she laughed and he leaned back toward her letting gravity take effect.

"Katsu, holy cow! Your too heavy to be leaning on me like this!" She said stressedly trying to support his weight off her.

"Aww, how sweet. Look at the cute couple." Sayuri said with a large grin. Both teens straightened up rigidly at the statement and narrowed their eyes. Glancing at each other they nodded and slowly began to advance on her. "Heh, heh, heh.......Catcha later!" With that she dashed down the sidewalk barely avoiding both teens as they made a swipe for her and bolted up the stairs into the post office.

As she stumbled into the foyer she turned to look over her shoulder as she continued to move foward, when suddenly she bumped into a young man with blonde hair pulled messily back into a pontail. He had been carrying a few packages that occupied his view and as he spun around the packages toppled over. The young man caught one in his right hand, another in his left, and just when it seemed like the third one would hit the floor he caught it with a long, golden, prehensile tail.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire short stuff?" He said with a grin, putting the packages back in order.

"They're after me Zidane. You gotta hide me!" She said wearily looking at the door from behind him.

"Who's after you? Wha'd you do?!" The door opened and Sayuri dove over the mail counter sitting with her back to the foyer.

"Hey Katsu, Sakura, how can I help ya?"

"We're looking for Sayuri, we know she came in here Zidane so fess up. Where'd you hide her?" Zidane set down the packages and smirked deviously.

"Man you guys are all buiseness today, not even a 'Hey Zidane how ya been?' or "Hi Zidane nice weather we're having today.' I see how it is." He ranted falsely placing his packages in their respective chutes. Both Sakura and Katsu looked at each other bashfully and eventually The young bruntte cleared his throat.

"Sorry Zidane, what's up?" He murmered feeling a little bit guilty.

"I'm good, sealing and shipping, detaining and delivering.." He quoted with a chuckle. "If you two are looking for the silver haired menice she ran in here, but dissapeared from sight as soon as you opened the door. Now I don't know where she went off to." Zidane said placing another package down the chute.

"Are you sure you woulden't like a helping hand sometime?" Sakura said with a smile. The blonde monkey-man let out a small laugh.

"Nah, this stuff is eaaasy-peaasy!" He said bringing a lighter package up to the chute with his tail easily.

"Allright then, mind if we take a look around?" At that Sayuri's eyes widened a bit and she froze, holding her breath.

"sure, just don't break anything or the bossman 'll have my head." He smirked. "Sayuri, if you can hear me your fair game now sweetheart, there's nothing more I can do."

_'Gee thanks Zidane...' _She thought to herself as she tried to breathe evenly and remain quiet.

"Sakura you go look by the package closet, I'll look by the counter." Katsu said barely above a whisper.

"Mmn-hmn." She said turning to go off into the packaging room.

"Okay, come out, come out, wherever you are......I can understand if your afraid." He said slyly.

"Yeah, right." She replied without thinking. She instantly covered her mouth with widened eyes. Katsu smirked over the counter at her. "Aw, crap." As he jumped over the counter at her she scrambled out from underneath the employee countr enterance. Zidane quickly reached into a slot bringing out a glass bottle and tossing it to Sayuri as she raced toward the door.

"For your father! GOOD LUCK!" He shouted following her toward the door for a bit as Katsu chased her out followed closely by Sakura behind them.

"THANKS ZIDANE!!!!!!" The silver haired teen yelled back as she dashed down the street. As she turned the corner she avoided a swipe by grabbing the lightpost and swinging out of reach. "Whoa! IA little closer than usual Katsu, I felt the wind off that one!" She yelled as she raced forward down the sidewalk avoiding people and objects until she reached the bottom of her porch. glancing over her shoulder she let out a surprised gasp and ran up the steps to open the door. As soon as it opened a crack the door flew open and the two teens tumbled on their stomachs onto the floor just inside the hall only to be dog-piled by the smaller redhead.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now your gonna get it Sayu!" The younger brunette shouted with a laugh.

"Hold on I gotta give this to my ol' man first, it looks important." She said holding up the message in a bottle to show that it had a gold mouse symbol on it. "I've only seen one's like this twice before and my dad seems to really enjoy getting them."

"Okay, well we're trusting you on your honor to come out to the island when your done." Sakura said getting up and helping the other two to do the same.

"On my honor." Sayuri said holding up her right hand. The older silver haired teenturned as they left and and strode into the livingroom. "Hey dad you got a-" She paused upon seeing Sora rooting through a magazine. "-Hey uncle Sora."

"Morning Sayuri, whatcha got there?" He said spying the bottle in her hand.

"A package for my dad....looks fancy."

"That's because it's from the King, lemme see it. It's been a while since we've heard from him ." The young teen handed him the bottle and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Okay, just make sure he gets it. I'll be out near the island with Katsu and Sakura." She said heading out the door.

-Down by the island-

Katsu sat on the fallen log suspiciously. It was barely noon and the sky was continuing to darken with clouds. "Looks like a storm's comming in. Were we expecting any rain?" He asked with a confused tone.

"Katsu we live on an island, the weather pretty much does what it wants." Sakura said with a smile as the breeze picked up. "Sure is windy though...."

"You can say that again, and who turned out the sun?" Sayuri said hoisting herself up onto the trunk of the paopu tree to sigh. "I'm here, dispose of me as you wish. but my only regret is that I got but one good laugh out of it."

"We're not angry anymore." Sakura said nabbing a paopu fruit and taking a bite.

"Yeah, you were just messin' with us, no harm, no foul." Katsu chimed from where he sat.

"Good. Cuz I'm too bushed to put up a decent fight." A cold wind blew her hair into her eyes and she ducked her head down slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge midnight black and purple formation in the clouds above the island a strike of frenzied lightning came down from it and struck the ground on the far side of the island. "Uhh, guys? What the heck is that?"

Both Katsu and Sakura looked up and their faces dropped conciderably. "I don't think this is the time for fairytales, but that looks awfully like the thing from those stories your dad used to tell us Sayu....."

Sayuri got to her feet as the wind icked up more, becomming more ferocious with each second. Another strike of lightning, this time closer, set all the teens on edge. Sayuri paled conciderably as the cloud grew closer to the top of the island. "That's what I thought, but then there would have to be-"

-Inside the house-

Sora uncorked the bottle and shook out the contents, unfurling the age goldened paper and holding it up to read. "Hey Riku, come here. It's a letter form King Mickey."

Riku walked into the livingroom with a mug of tea and strode around the couch to the window overlooking the beach. sighing and blowing off the steam he took a sip. "Go on, read it." He opened his eyes and watched the wind kick up.

_"__Dear Keyblade wielders,_

_I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you fellas, the darkness has risen up again and are beginning to consume and destroy more worlds than they did before....the stars have all but left the sky..._Riku it's the-" The sound of a mug shattering on the floor caused Sora to turn and watch Riku freeze tensing his entire body up.

"I know Sora." The younger keyblade master looked up to see riku dash past him and summon, 'The way to the dawn' to his hand. "They're here!!!" The younger brunette summoned the ultimate keyblade and chased after him dropping the letter ont the wooden floor.....

-Down on the beach-

Sayuri pushed Sakura and Katsu foward. " Huryy and get to the Secret cavern! I'll follow behind and hold 'um off!" The younger silver haired teen sprung foward and picked up her wooden training sword, looking up she watched a shadow form on the ground infront of her. It shifted along the ground as she backed up and it rose into a solid golden eyed creature. It eyed the two younger teens now scrambling for shelter in the chaos as they ran across the bridge that connected the islands, but Sayuri stepped in it's way, her stormy-tide colered eyes trained on it in a protective glare. "Not on my watch." It lunged for her and she blocked it with her blade launching it into the sand.

"Sayuri, come on!" Katsu yelled from just outside the cave's entrance.

"Yeah I got this, get inside and protect Sakura!" Sayuri yelled running toward them. Katsu was about to object when another creature appeared infront of him. A boomerang tossed keyblade took it out and returned to the older silver haired wielder's hand.

"Sayuri get over here!" He shouted urgently.

"Yeah dad," She blocked another clawed swipe for her. "CAUSE I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING ELSE!!!!" With a hard swing of her weapon she knocked another awayfrom her.

Katsu backed toward the door in the back of the secret cave, Sakura now stood fearfully behind him as he brandished a tree root he had snapped off the wall of the cave. "Keep behind me these things are vile."

"What are they?!?!?!?" She cried watching him stance to defend her as the creatures got closer.

"Their Heartless!!!" Sora yelled taking them out with a few strikes of his keyblade. " Stay towards the door!" Sakura and Katsu did as told, Katsu had never seen this side of his dad before, and to be quite honest it frightened him that his father seemed to be alarmed as well.

Suddenly the door opened noiselessly behind them and Sakura was pulled in. Katsu turned to check on her only to notice the door shutting, and cried out in alarm trying to grab it and hold it open but missing by mere fractions of an inch only to have his hand connect with the sealed portal. "Dad the door! Sakura just vanished!"

"Hang on!" Sora pushed a Heartless off only to get attacked by another, suddenly he was swarmed back against the wall by a rouge group of Heartless.

"DAD!!!!" At his abrupt shout the heartless uncrowded the area where his father stood only moments before to show that Sora had vanished completely. With a surpised cry as they started towards him again Katsu fled out towards the beach again.

Sayuri and Riku had worked their way across the sand until they stood back to back, weapons on the defensive. These things are everywhere dad, what's going on?!?!?!"

"You remember those times I told you about mine and your uncle's teen years?" He said moving to blast a Heartless back.

Sayuri sent a heartless tumbling back across the sand. "Those were just stories you told us as bedtime to scare us into being good!!" Riku eliminated another shadow before sighing.

"Then I wasn't entirely clear, They weren't just fairytales Sayuri..." He blocked an attack and pushed her out of the way to recieve a scratch on his arm meant for her. Knocking it away form him and covering it he glanced back at her, his eyes sincere and weary. "They were real."

All of a sudden Katsu appeared from the Secret cavern and fled toward them. "Uncle Riku! Sayuri! Stay away from those things!" He ran the distance between them jumping over a Heartless that tried to cut him off.

"Where's your father and Sakura?!" Riku shouted.

"Sakura dissapeared behind the door, I coulden't open it! Those things, the Heartless.....They attacked my father and he dissapeared!" The younger brunette said alarmed.

"Katsu calm down and keep your head on straight!" Sayuri said grabbing his wrist. "Dad, follow me!"

"Just go, I'll meet you there!" He yelled as he held a shadow off with his keyblade. The younger silver haired teen turned to look at him unsurely, the look on her face alone said how she felt about leaving him behind by himself. He in return gave a reassuring nod and she reluctantly sped off tward the Secret cave again.

When they reached it Katsu pulled back refusing to go inside. "I just came from in there! Sakura and my dad both vanished!"

"We don't have any other choice, now look behind you!" As she yanked him foward by the wrist he looked back, a giant human like creature with a heart carved through it's chest was swiping towards them. Suddenly he remembered how to run and was dragging Sayuri behind him now.

As they reached the inner cave Sayuri leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "And here I was thinking today would be a normal one." Katsu looked at her as if she had finally lost it.

"How the heck can you joke around at a time like this?! The Heartless are attacking Destiny island, Sakura and my father have vanished and your father is out there with that-that THING!!!!!" He shouted from byt the door. Weary of getting too close to it and meeting Sakura's fate he maitntained his distance not taking his eyes off it longer than a few seconds.

"Because if I was freaking out as bad as you are what use would that be?!" She surveyed the look of realization to dawn his face and she pushed off the wall to walk toward him. "Relax, What could happen?" A loud crash at the end of the cave entrance caused Katsu to give her the most cynnical look she had ever seen on the boy. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at him and hefted up her wooden sword.

"Stay right here, I'll go check it out." With that she walked into the tunnel. It seemed way darker than usual and she coulden't place why until she reached the end. the end was blocked off by a large stone boulder. "Oh crap."

"SAYURI!!!!!!!" Came the younger teen's sharp shout. This sent Sayuri running backdown the tunnel into the cavern. When she reached it she paled conciderably, Katsu was just there...._WAS _being the key word.

She approached the door fearfully. "Katsu? Katsu where'd you go?" She looked around carefully. "Katsu if your messing with me I'll NEVER forgive you." No response. She turned to call for her father when suddenly the darkness overwhelmed her...........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THELINEISANAWESOMENINJA-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay that's it for chapter four.....I hope you enjoyed it cuz it took me forever to write....please review.....this chapter was abit more exciting than others and what this? A cliffy? leave a review even if it's just to let me kno you hate cliffhangers...I know I do.

Sayuri: Sure you leave me standed in a time of dire need creator......how Heartless of yourself.

SoilderAngelZack: Your tough enough to handle it you'll see.....


	5. Waking up

Tsubasa No Kokoro

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the original characters Or any Square Enix Final Fantasy Characters that may be mentioned form here on.......T.T But I DO in fact own the kids of Radient garden.....And a few from the Destiny Islands.....But who's counting?

SoilderAngelZack: Okay to start off this chapter I want to apologize right away for anyone who was trailing me and is still here to read my story even though it took so goddamn long to update.......computer's and Viruses don't mix and after i got my PC fixed I lost the notebook that held my plot bunnies for quite some time because my room looks like it has been raided by the Heartless......anyway I'll stop rambleing cause I know you don't want to hear me and you want to get to the story....As always ENJOY!!!!

----------------------------------------------THELINEISISFIYAHINGIT'SLAZAH!!!!--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon was at his usual station in the computer room, checking the data banks when suddenly the computer bleeped. "Foreign user in sector 8." The stoic swordsman looked up in confusion and sighed.

"It's probably just Tifa." He murmered dismissively.

"User Tifa is not a foreign user, user Leon. "

"Yuffie?" He questioned, the pesky ninja was always getting in to trouble.

"Mrs. Leo-Er...User Yuffie is also registered in my memory banks user Leon." This raised a scowl to Leon's features and he strode over to his gunblade, picking it up.

"If I'm not back with your 'foreign user' in two minuets, notify Shuhan immediately." He said going into the Cloning room.

"Yes, absolutely user Leon." Tron blooped cheerfully.

In the cloning room the stoic swordsman strolled down the pathway to the lower platform, laying there curled on her side was a young silver haired girl. His eyes widened considerably and he ran over. Kneeling next to her he went to turn her over onto her back when her eyes fluttered open. She instantly tried to shift back away from his hand only to shut her aquamarine eyes in pain with a groan. "Easy, I'm not here to hurt you. Your gonna be okay just relax." For some reason the swordsman's words reassured her and she closed her eyes gently giving into fatigue. Leon scooped her up carefully into his arms and rushed out into the computer room.

"I was beginning to get worried user Leon, I was about to contact the Restoration center for user Shuhan." He said worriedly. "Did you locate the foriegn user?"

"Yes. Notify Shuhan anyway, tell Aerith to get her healing potions ready.....she's hurt." He said striding past. "I'll notify you when she's stable."

The stoic swordsman was halfway down the trail from the postern when a young man with blackish-brown hair and steely-blue eyes came running toward him. "Who's this?" He asked panting slightly from the long run.

"I don't know, I found her collapsed in the cloning room. She passed out before I could ask her name." The older brunette asked falling back into stride with the younger boy. "Is Aerith prepared?"

"Yes." The teen responded softly. He glanced down at the young girl in The taller brunette's arms, she didn't look much younger than him.

"Good, Shuhan I need you to supervise her. Tron's new program still needs some adjustments, the heartless security system is still malfunctioning." Leon said glancing down at the girl. He wanted to ask her questions when she woke up, but the town's safety was top priority right now....and by the looks of the claw marks on her he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that they'd need it.

"Yes father."

"Do me a favor, find out where she's from' her name,and if you can-what happened. She may be traumatized, so go easy on her and let her adjust." He said shifting her carefully in his arms.

"Allright......God she looks as if she's taken on Cloud." He murmered looking up from the frail girl.

"Well hopefully Aerith can speed up her recovery and help her get back on her feet again." When they reached the Restoration center, Shuhan opened the door, holding it for Leon as he made his way over to the bed on the other side of the room to lay the young girl down. She looked so innocent and broken with the multitude of cuts and bruises that adorned her skin. As Aerith walked in with all of her potions Leon nodded. "I found her in the cloning room collapsed Aerith. She's in pretty bad condition from what I can see on the surface. I'll wait for your evaluation on her for further detail." With that the stoic swordsman placed his hand briefly on Shuhan's shoulder. "Be sure to notify me if you need anything." The young man nodded and Leon exited the center quietly.

The flower girl made her way over to the bed wearily. As she leaned over the bed she brushed the hair out of the younger girl's face and checked her temperature. "Normal." She murmured quietly. Next her pulse. "Normal....Good so far." She reached down next to her looking up at Shuhan curiously. "Can you sit her up to drink this? Be extra careful with her." Shuhan nodded and strode over, tenderly gathering the smaller teen into his arms to lean her back against his chest. Aerith uncorked the bottle. "It's bitter Shuhan she may refuse it."

"Ready for anything." With that she opened the silver haired teen's mouth and poured the contents in. the smaller teens eyes closed tighter and then fluttered open as she began to cough. "Easy, We're not here to hurt you. It's a potion, if you drink it you'll heal faster. I know it's bitter but it's better than the pain." The silver haired girl gave him a weary look for a moment with her mouth closed, doubting his words.

Slowly but surely she closed her eyes and swallowed the mouthful of potion with a grimace. Gentle aquamarine eyes opened asher body shuddered. "Ugh, it tastes like sour coconut milk." Shuhan chuckled a bit.

"Never had a coconut before." He gripped her shoulders as she tried to sit up fully. "Whoa now, you just got carried in here out like a light. I don't think sitting up is the best idea right now." The smaller silver haired teen looked at him in concern.

"I don't have a choice. My friends, My _family_is out there. I can't just sit around I have to find them." She said sitting up fully and removing his arms from her shoulders, not wanting to risk further injury to the girl Shuhan let her go as she did so. Aerith steeped back as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Please take it easy sweetheart, you came in here quite frazzled. could you please explain what happened to them.....What happened to you?" Aerith sat softly on the bed next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Sayuri shot her an uneasy look but resolved that the aura coming off the older woman was nothing but concerned.

"Well, we had returned fom the DIPO-"

"DIPO?" The older teenage boy cut in confusedly.

"The Destiny Island Post Office. well we had returned with a letter for my father Riku." Aerith's eyes seemed to widen a bit in curiosity. "And we were hanging out at the smaller island talking when it began to look like a bad storm was coming in, a sudden squall had me looking up and that's when I saw it."

"Saw what honey?" Aerith said in a soothing tone.

"A really abnormal cloud, it was blackish-purple and really creepy looking. A few black shadows formed along the ground around us and I told Katsu and Sakura-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you again but who are they?" shuhan said softly at the look he got from her.

"It's allright, Katsu's my cousin and Sakura is my best friend. but anyway I told them to head toward the cavern to hide when...." The young teen looked down for a way to identify the shadow dwelling creatures when her cousin's voice reminded her.

_"Those things-The Heartless, they got him.....He disappeared!"_

"When?" The flower girl's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"When the Heartless began to appear..."Sayuri said grimly. The older woman suddenly gasped and stood from the bed, never seeing the auburn haired flower girl so alarmed Shuhan looked at the silver haired teen.

"What are Heartless?"

"Your sure that's what you saw? That they're what attacked you?" Aerith cut in, the fearful look on her face was growing worse.

"My father used to tell us stories about the creatures of the shadows that destroyed the worlds and harnessed the darkness in people's hearts, I just didn't realize until now that he was really telling the truth of him and my uncle's past the whole time......They came, attacked and took my uncle Sora, my father Riku, Katsu and Sakura away! If they aren't Heartless I don't know what they are!!!" She said staring at them defiantly. "And if they ARE Heartless then I can't just sit here knowing they could be out there somewhere in the darkness being tortured god knows how!" To emphasize her point Sayuri threw her right hand out to her side.

All of a sudden a bright light surrounded her hand and an object began to form, in alarm the silver haired teen imidiately dropped it to the bed only to realize it was a key shaped blade with a heart-like handle and a heart where it carved into the end where a key would normally unlock a door. "what is that?" The older brunette boy said curiously.

"It's a keyblade, that means the Heartless really are back...Tron! Put Leon on the video screen!" The flower girl said urgently.

"Right away user Aerith." A few seconds passed and suddenly the large screen flickered to someone that had their back to the camera.

"Leon!" Aerith yelled called out stepping closer to the screen. the person on the screen immediately turned and Sayuri recognized the stoic swordsman from before.

"Oh, is she awake?" He asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I had Tron contact you. We have a bigger problem Leon." The worried look on the flower girl's face set the swordsman's into a concerned scowl.

"What is it Aerith? What did you find out?"

"It's the Heartless, they've returned.......Only this time they've captured Sora and Riku as well." Both adults seemed to take the news badly, Sayuri thought. That was until she replayed their names in her head, they were familiar. Her eyes widened considerably and she hopped off the bed shakily and made her way over to the large screen.

"You, you like to be called 'Leon' but your real name is 'Squall' right? You first met my uncle in a place called 'Traverse town'. You realized the keyblade chose him and challenged him to a fight." Sayuri finished taking n his appearance, come to think of it he was exactly how her uncle described him.

"Yes." He said looking at her questioningly. "And who are you, might I ask?" The stoic swordsman said retaining his scowl.

"My name is Sayuri, I'm Riku's daughter." she said glancing back at Shuhan, who's eyes seemed locked on her.

"Leon, she appears to be a keyblade wielder too." Aerith said looking back at the younger brunette in the room, on cue Shuhan picked up the keyblade, resulting in it returning instantly to Sayuri's hand.

"So I see, give me a few minutes and I'll be back there allright? Keep her there." The monitor blacked out and Shuhan glanced at her as if to gie the order 'stay put'.

"Yeah cause I'm really going anywhere in a town I have no clue about in the condition I'm in." She the keyblade vanished from her hand just as quickly and she returned to the bed to sit with her head in her hands.

"Sayuri, how did you know my father's name used to be Squall?" The older teen said pulling up a chair to sit near her.

The silver haired teen looked up and brushed the bangs from her eyes. "My father and my uncle used to tell us stories about how other warriors helped them defeat the darkness, they befriended them and assisted them on their way. To be actually meeting these people and knowing they really exist....Aerith?" She glanced at the flower girl who gave her an excited smile, it contagiously spread to her almost instantly. "You must understand it's like falling into a fairytale. I'm actually meeting the knight in shining armor that slayed the dragon and saved the princess."

"Oh we're not that special...." Aerith said shyly. Suddenly the door opened and a slender young girl with brown hair and curious emerald-green eyes strode in. Spying the younger silver haired girl she blushed nervously.

"Shuhan, Aerith, who's our new guest here?" She said coming in and setting down her bag.

"Oh, hello Mei. Your father brought her in earlier, go on and introduce yourself dear." The flower girl said gently nudging Sayuri.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri. Your dad's a real nice guy Mei, he found me in the cloning room and brought me here. Aerith healed me and I feel great again and your brother's doing an excellent job of keeping me company while I'm here." She said holding out her hand. "Are you all a family here?"

Aerith blushed furiously as did Mei and shuhan barely managed to stifle a chuckle behind his hand. "I'm afraid although Aerith is great at taking care of all of everyone and fusses a bit more than most over us, our mother's name is Yuffie. We all gather here because we're part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. We all just happen to gather here at Merlin's most of the time.....Speaking of the forgetful wizzard where is he? I have his spellbook." The girl said holding up what looked like an anchient blue book.

"Uh, last I saw him he was over by the bookcase sis, sooo he could be just about anywhere." Shuhan muttered. Suddenly a puff of smoke clouded the room and a hoarse cough was heard. An elderly man clad in a blue robe with stars on it stood just a few feet away by the bookshelf.

"Melin, how are they?" Aerith said wearily.

"They're fine my dear, but you on the other hand seem quite worrisome. Is somthing amiss?" He said catiously. Aerith strode over and tugged on his sleeve so that she could whisper in his ear. His eyes settled on Sayuri halfway through and then to the keyblade sitting cross her lap. "You don't say? And has she any clue of what that means?"

"Not unless Riku said something of it through the 'stories' he told her when she was young." The flower girl said glancing back to the silver haired girl as well.

"I'm sitting right here you know." Sayuri said staring at the two of them. "If you want to ask somthing you can, I don't bite and I _won't_lie." The two adults looked at each other bashfully and then cleared their throats. Shuhan raised an impressed smirk to his face while Mei shrugged her shoulders and placed the spell book back on the shelf.

"Terribly sorry my dear, I suppose that was called for. I have to ask you if you know what you are destined for?"

"Destined? Like a prophecy?" Sayuri said with a slight scowl. The door opened ad a breeze shifted her hair but she didn't budge otherwise. "Are you saying I have to fight the Heartless like my uncle did?"

"I'll take it from here you two. Mei can you go down to the Synthesis shop and get an Ether for me? Shuhan I'd like you to go ge cloud and to meet us here when we return." The two teens set off and he turned to look a the now alert silver haired girl, her health had improved drastically since he had carried her in here. "Sayuri, are you well enough to take a walk with me?"

"I guess but nobody answered my question...." She said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure I can answer it among with some others you may have." Leon said a little softer.

"I suppose I'm all right, yeah. Where are we going?" The Silver haired teen said getting up stiffly.

"Just around town, show you where you are and if it's not too much I'd like to ask you some questions too." Sayuri raised her eyebrow a second looking for something he may have been hiding, but she found none and nodded.

"I suppose I can manage." She looked around the room for a second gathering her bearings and Leon gave a slight nod opening the door. The silver haired teen stepped throught the doorway and her eyes widened, she was DEFINATELY not on Destiny island anymore..........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------THELINEHASABANANNAINIT'SEAR---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay that's it for chapter five.....I hope you enjoyed it even though I slacked a bit on it....T.T I'm sorry.....

Sayuri:Huh? I was unconscious for half this chapter wha'd I miss?

SoilderAngelZack: Not very much...you'll figure it all out possibly in the next chapter....Till then click that review button even if it's to yell at me.....at least i know your still reading...


End file.
